A Demigod's Justice
by DeltaWing13
Summary: Percy's first quest ends... differently than expected. Now he's in a completely unknown universe, with no one to help him. 3 years later, he becomes a member of Young Justice. Read as his new adventures unfold. Up for Adoption.
1. Quest's End, Journey's Beginning

**AN: So, this is the real chapter 1 since so many of you guys asked for improvements. AN: Sorry for the long wait! Some stuff was happening, so I just decided to wait until school and everything else was over. Gomen!**

 **Ahem, here's the current votes on whether to continue this or not, from both reviews and the actual voting.**

 **Yes: 20 (Including those saying this is good, but needs some changes)**

 **No: 2**

 **Due to this, I'm** _ **obviously**_ **not gonna continue… (Note: SARCASM) Enjoy.**

..

The quest was over.

All he had to do now was return the Master Bolt, and it was done.

After a slow and awe-filled walk through Olympus, Percy numbly walked into the throne room, taking a deep breath with his hands on his backpack. As he walked in, he saw eleven of the twelve Olympians, each towering over him. He also noted a figure that appeared to reside in the flickering fire centered in the room.

Walking in front of Zeus and Poseidon, he bowed down, presenting the Master Bolt.

Zeus frowned.

"You are the sea spawn?" he questioned, an eyebrow rising. Percy nodded, noticing that his father shifted uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. "Why did you fight Ares?"

"He stole the Master Bolt and the helm of Darkness, Lord Zeus. I had to confront him in battle to retrieve them."

Zeus's eyebrow rose even higher. "You're, what, twelve? And you defeated my child in single combat?"

Percy nodded silently, feeling the air turn ominous as he did so.

"You need to die."

That was Zeus, bluntly declaring his decision as he hefted the Master Bolt.

Percy blinked, his head turning to his father. "What?! Why?"

"You're too dangerous." was the simple reply. "And your very existence is a testimony to the Great Prophecy. You need to die."

Percy turned to Poseidon, his eyes pleading. "But, Father!"

The god gritted his teeth, but refrained from saying anything, opting to look elsewhere, anywhere but his son. After a few moments, Percy lowered his gaze.

Gathering his wits, Percy glared back at Zeus, almost making the God flinch. "I don't know what this prophecy is, and I don't really care at the moment. However, deciding to kill someone merely due to your cowardice is unforgivable!"

"I _CANNOT_ allow this Prophecy to pass!" Zeus boomed, gritting his teeth, his armrests cracking from the force he was applying. "You have no _idea_ what I've given up for this damn Prophecy. You will _never_ understand!"

Without another word, Zeus hefted the Master Bolt, and threw it at the Percy.

A flash of light and a large ' _Kaboom_ ' later, a streak of soot where Percy once stood.

..

"Ugh…"

Percy groaned, rubbing his head as he tried to remember what had happened. He had fixed everything, and gone to Olympus…

Immediately, he shot up, absently noting his surroundings. He was on a plain, white bed, inside a room painted darkish red. For some reason, there was a large hearth in one corner, the heat emitting from it calming and relaxing.

It didn't help much with his surprise, though.

"What the Hades?!"

In response, a small amount of movement drew his attention to the hearth. Or rather, the person tending to it, a small girl looking around the age of ten with a red hood over her head. "Rest, Perseus. You've been through quite the ordeal."

"How am I still alive?" Percy asked, brushing aside the advice.

The girl looked up, making Percy's eyes widen. Her eyes were filled with flames, not cruel, but strong, yet comforting.

She smiled softly, replying, "You're lucky Zeus has such a flare for dramatics. When he tried to kill you with the Master Bolt, I teleported you away. You're a very brave boy, Perseus. You didn't even fear Hades's realm."

Percy frowned, opening and closing his hands. "Who _are_ you? What's with those flames in your eyes?"

"I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family." Hestia said simply, turning back to prod the hearth with a stick. "And, before you ask, I saved you because of love and strength you held, for your family and friends. Even after being betrayed so badly."

Percy's eyes rose, and opened his mouth to speak, then realized that she already answered his next question before he asked.

"..."

"..."

"So… What should I do now? If Zeus finds out I'm still alive, anyone I meet will be in danger…" Percy asked, tilting his head in thought.

Hestia shrugged. "All I know is, at the moment, you are 'dead', until they discover your soul is missing from the Underworld. I do know _one_ place you could escape to, though."

Percy's eyes lit up, and he immediately followed his curiosity, clambering off the bed as he did so. "Where is it?"

Hestia turned to look over at him, dead serious. "Another universe."

Needless to say, a certain demigod was more than shocked, promptly tripping over his feet and face planting onto the floor.

He recovered quickly, though, scrambling to his feet with wide eyes.

"Wha- you can do that?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore nose unconsciously. Then, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Why couldn't the other Olympians kill me there, then?"

"We-ll… It's kind of a one-way trip…" Hestia explained, frowning slightly. "So if they did chase you there, they won't be able to come back."

Instantly, Percy's mood soured, but he squared his shoulders and eyed the goddess with resolve.

"Thank you for this chance, Lady Hestia. I would like to accept."

"Good. Before you leave, I'd like to have you talk with someone you know..."

Slowly, the door creaked open, and Percy automatically turned his head to watch as the person walked in, narrowing his eyes as recognition flared in his eyes.

"Poseidon."

"...Percy."

His father spoke with an air of resignation, slumping his shoulders slightly as Percy continued his glare. "I'm sorry. I know I should have stood up for you-"

"Yes, you should have." Percy snapped, crossing his arms. "So why didn't you?"

At that, Poseidon averted his gaze, instead looking at Hestia in desperation. When she nodded, he sighed.

"I'm sorry. The Council already decided, so if I openly opposed the decision, they'd keep me under watch, which would mean I can't talk to you now. They might've even threatened your mother…"

Immediately, Percy's eyes softened, and he nodded in understanding. He'd never wish for harm to come to his mother, even if it meant his own death. "I understand. I still don't forgive you, but I don't blame you, either."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Poseidon smiled weakly. "I suppose that's all I could ask for isn't it?"

Shaking his head slightly, he nodded to Hestia, and turned back to his son. "Before you leave, we have some gifts for you…"

..

 _Gotham City, 2007_

A fiery, human-sized circle opened in the air, a black-haired boy stepping into the cool night air.

"I guess this is my home now…"

..

 **Yayyyyyyy. For those of you who've read the first version, I** _ **do**_ **know there are a lot of parts where it's basically the same thing. Google Docs is magical that way. But there are also quite a few changes, I think. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Cadmus

**AN: AN: Long time no see, people! I decided to just randomly update my stories, by this website that mixes up whatever I put in. This came up top, so please enjoy!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: CHANGES TO CHAPTER ONE ARE** _ **ALREADY**_ **COMPLETED!**

..

July 4, 2010

Yawning loudly, Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grinned widely. Hopping off the side of his bed, he stretched a bit before shifting through his closet. "It's been three years, hasn't it, Aunt Hestia?"

"Indeed it is, Percy." a voice replied, and Percy brightened visibly. Quickly, he threw on a hoodie and moved to a dresser next to the bed.

Picking up the small, bronze emblem with a flame engraved in the center that the voice had originated from, Percy yawned again.

Walking out of the small room that was his bedroom, he made his way straight to the kitchen, and began making breakfast

"Blue pancakes again, dear?" Hestia's motherly voice asked, more amused than worried.

Percy grinned, but didn't look away from the food. "Mhm. And things would be so much easier now that I can use the powers you and Dad gave me."

"So, what do you plan on doing with them, know that the Council has their eyes off of you?"

"I bet you already know the answer, don't you?" Percy replied casually, taking a bite of the blue pancakes, washing it down with milk.

A sigh followed his words. "I suppose I do. Be careful, alright? Don't want a repeat of three years ago."

"You know it!"

With that, Percy put on a hoodie and some shoes, and jogged out of the small, yet comfortable apartment given to him by the Hearth Goddess, paid for for the foreseeable future, and fully furnished.

"After all, today's the day!"

..

Sniffing the air, the demigod frowned, standing straight as he dusted himself off.

"That doesn't look good..." Percy muttered, looking up to see a cloud of gray, and turning from the two people he was tying up. Just now, he had chased down and knocked out the pair of thugs trying to rob a young couple. Quickly, he made sure they were fully incapacitated, and looked over at the aforementioned couple.

"Can you call the cops?" he asked, motioning to the three unconscious men. "There's something I need to do..."

Nervously, the two nodded, one of them pulling out their phones. They had both seen the ease and nonchalance Percy had shown taking down two men, both of which were larger than him.

Nodding a thanks, and wondering why they were so nervous, Percy took off in the direction of the smoke.

Within minutes, Percy arrived at the fire, frowning as he saw the people still trapped inside. Lowering the hood some more, he raised his arms.

The effect was instantaneous; the water streaming from the firefighters' hoses stopped obeying the laws of physics, floating in midair and freezing in place.

One of them literally froze, providing a makeshift bridge for Percy as he jumped onto it. Without hesitation, he raced to the building's upper floors, and jumped the remaining distance.

Once inside, he glanced around, to the two people staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

As soon as he said that, the unfrozen water formed a solid platform, hovering patiently next to the window.

Though hesitant at first, one look at the blazing flames behind them convinced them to step onto the water structure.

As the disc floated down, he flicked his other hand, the remaining water flew into the building, extinguishing the flames.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he let his hands go limp, and gravity took control the water.

A quiet 'ding' made him snap back to attention, as he ran further inside the building to investigate.

At the end of the hallway, an elevator was just about to close, but Percy had just enough time to see a tall, grayish humanoid with two horns. In other words, something not human.

"O... kay..." Percy muttered, walking over to the elevator. "That was... strange."

Reaching into his pocket, Percy withdrew Riptide and diced the silver metal easily. Grinning, he peered into the... extremely deep hole, the elevator box still heading downwards.

"Okay, that's just not right..." Percy said, frowning. Shrugging, he guided some of the water from before into the elevator shaft, and began lowering himself in.

..

"Are you sure this is the place?" Aqualad asked Robin, as the trio stood in front of the Cadmus lab.

Robin glanced at the image on his holo-bracelet, before nodding. "Yup. This is it. Cadmus."

"Strange how it's not on fire, though." Kid Flash commented. Robin rolled his eyes, as Aqualad walked over to some of the firefighters still there.

"Excuse me," he said, drawing their attention. "There was a fire reported here. Did you put it out already?"

Frowning, one of the uniformed men shook their heads. "Not at all. A guy came in and wiped out the flames immediately! Still hasn't come out yet, though..."

A thoughtful look came over his face, but the man shrugged and went back to talking with his friends.

Quickly, Aqualad spoke his thanks and turned back to his teammates. "You heard what he said. Should we investigate?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kid Flash replied.

The three shared a small grin, and entered the building.

After a short scan of the building, Robin's eyes narrowed.

"That's not supposed to be here." he muttered, bringing up a holographic blueprint of the elevator. "It's an express elevator, not something you'd see in a two-story building."

Gripping the gap between the two doors, Aqualad forced it open.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robing muttered.

(AN: I just reread this and realized it wasn't finished. Sorry, working on it now! T^T)

Quickly, Robin aimed a grapple gun at the roof and began his descent, his two teammates following him.

"So..." Kid Flash began, unable to bear the silence after a few minutes. "What do you think is down here? Aliens? Nuclear weapons? Maybe a dragon or two?"

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to bet that it's nothing good." Aqualad replied, narrowing his eyes as he tried to look down the elevator shaft. "By the way, what do you think of the person who put out the fire? According to the witnesses, he seems to have a great deal of power of water."

The speedster shrugged. "No clue. The Flash and I haven't encountered anyone like that before. What about you, Robin? The Bat's gotta have something, right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Robin answered, still focused on their descent. "Batman hasn't mentioned anyone like that person... Super-powered people appear very often, but someone with this level of mastery over his powers is worth looking into. I'll ask Batman later."

..

Percy grunted as he released the water platform, landing on the flesh-like floor.

"What the…"

Rising from his crouch, he looked around him, seeing two paths diverting a bit outside the elevator shaft he had just come from. "Well then, what to do…?"

..

 **Cheese. Ignore that, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Project Kr

**AN: Long time no see, people! I decided to just randomly update my stories, by this website that mixes up whatever I put in. This came up next, so please enjoy!**

 **Btw I'm changing the pairing. Ideas, anyone?**

..

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash breathed, his eyes widening upon this realization as he gestured towards the creatures in the tubes. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its _own_ power, with these… things."

Earlier, the trio had encountered a literal parade of genomes, Kid Flash nearly being crushed underfoot by a mammoth-like creature when he rushed ahead.

Aqualad nodded solemnly. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created new life by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

Robin walked to a nearby terminal, fingers clacking on the keys rapidly. "This Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why."

The things in the walls were called genomorphs, a human-bred living weapon, built to fulfill the whatever the reason was for their genetic engineering. Especially combat.

Robin quickly told the information to his two friends, before finding a heavily encrypted file. It was only slightly weaker in comparison to Batman's security, but it was also in a completely different format.

"Project Kr…? Someone just accessed it! I'm going to hack it-"

"Don't move!"

..

Percy looked up at the ceiling, fingering Riptide as he watched the red lights blare, before turning around to see if he was caught by a camera somewhere.

"Aunt Hestia?" he asked.

Instantly, the emblem tied to a string around his neck started humming. After a moment, the humming stopped. "Nobody's around, Percy. Someone else triggered the alarm, I thi- Wait! There's one! It's faint, and distorted, but there's someone here."

Nodding, Percy uncapped his pen, the blade glowing slightly as he proceeded down the path he was taking. Soon after, he stopped at a large, metal door.

"Project Kr… What does this mean?" he wondered aloud, before shrugging. "Guess there's only one way to find out!"

Furrowing his brows in concentration, a tendril of water that he was levitating flowed towards the door, seeping past the crack in the center. Before long, the door hissed open, but the water was now a puddle on the floor, under where the lever was.

Panting, Percy grinned at his powers. He had tried it before, but never for something like opening a door from the inside. Or anything at all, really. Feeling accomplished, the raven-haired teen stepped into the room, grinning.

"Woah."

With wide eyes, Percy's eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room.

A large holding cell was there, the light illuminating a body lying there, still. Dressed in an almost-glowing white full-body suit, the teen looked to be around his age, and very muscular. A red 'S' symbol was on his chest, something that Percy felt he recognized, but couldn't quite put his finger on.

Then he noticed the three creatures above him.

Eyes narrowing, he held a wary stance as he approached the cell. Trying and failing to access the monitor, he made his way to the boy.

Laying a hand on the glass, Percy knew what he had to do.

Cocking his hand back, he punched through the glass with a single, fluid motion. Water flowed past the crack, a much easier feat than before as there was less attention to detail. Quickly, they flooded past the creatures in the top section, tearing them out and in front of Percy.

Grimacing at the less than pleasing appearance, he decided to deal with the person first.

Backing away, he made it so that the animals were trapped in orbs of water, floating next to him.

Slowly, the eyes of the 'test subject' started to flutter, making Percy grin.

Then, without warning, the body shot out of the tube with incredible speed, smashing Percy into the wall with a loud crash. Acting instinctively, the demigod kicked the other boy off of him, wincing as he rubbed his head.

"Seriously? What the Hades, I just sav-" Percy was cut off as the boy rushed at him again.

But this time, Percy was prepared. Dodging to the side, he raised his left knee into his opponent's gut, then smashing his face with his right hand while he was stunned.

Roaring, the boy's arm blurred as he responded by throwing a punch to Percy's head. Fortunately for the demigod, he had anticipated this, using water to slow down most of the momentum as he spun out of the way, hooking his foot behind the other's knee, causing the muscular boy to fall.

Immediately, he held Riptide to his opponent's neck, knowing it wouldn't do any damage.

"Give up already, Trigger Happy."

..

"This is out of control." Aqualad stated, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League."

He looked between Kid Flash and Robin, the former of which was still panting slightly from the fighting. The three of them dwelled on this thought silently, until the elevator bell dinged, notifying them of their arrival at their destination.

Robin was the first to move, shoving aside his hesitation in favor of exploring. Kid Flash started after him, but looked back at Aqualad before continuing.

"Well… We _are_ already here."

Sighing, Aqualad rushed after the two, catching up to them quickly. "Which way do we go?"

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking Hallway 1, or Bizarre-looking Hallway 2?" Robin scoffed.

They were interrupted, however, as a humanoid genomorph approached them. Without a word, the gray-skinned creature flung explosive containers at them telekinetically.

Ducking out of the way, the trio dove into one of the hallways, running down the flesh-walled hallway as Guardian and several other genomorphs chased them. Up ahead, they saw an open door at the end of the hallway, though it was closing fast, as a female professor peered at it fearfully. Looking up at the sound of their footsteps, her eyes widened, running past the trio.

Kid Flash made to chase after the woman, but Aqualad grabbed the speedster's shoulder.

"Leave her!"

Nodding, the trio managed to slip past the door before it closed, wincing as scrapes raked across the metal.

Breathing heavily, the Kid Flash and Robin sighed, slumping against the now-sealed door.

Aqualad turned around to observe their surroundings, freezing as a blade was now pointed towards him.

Tracing the length of the leaf-shaped blade, Aqualad's eyes widened as he stared at the black-haired teen.

"I've just been attacked by someone I just saved, so I'm not feeling very generous right now." the boy said, with a glare. "Who are you guys? Boy Scouts?"


	4. Apologies

**Note: I am posting this on all my unfinished stories.**

 **My sincere apologies for the long delay. Unfortunately for those who've hoped for a future update, I've grown unmotivated to write fanfiction (in case you couldn't tell). While this may be irresponsible, I also believe leaving any hopefuls hanging is also irresponsible.**

 **As such, here is my formal statement: I am dropping all my stories and putting them up for adoption.**

 **If anyone adopts a story, please PM me, and I will notify the readers. If you have any difficulty in writing the story, know that I am willing to extend a helping hand.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and sorry.**

 **~DeltaWing13**


End file.
